


Wedding Bells

by Weirdandwired



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Female Character of Color, F/F, Lumity, LuzXAmity, Weddings, boschlow, gay female character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdandwired/pseuds/Weirdandwired
Summary: A story about Luz and Amity's Wedding. This is an alternate universe set in the human world.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 19
Kudos: 104





	1. Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is all talking but I don't care. It's cute and adorable and makes you happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be mostly all talking but I don't care. It's cute and adorable

With Luz

“I can’t do this. What if Amity calls off the wedding? What if I’m not good enough?” Luz was starting to panic as she paced around the room in her black tux. She was an hour away from marrying the love of her life and being away from her for 24 hours was like not having air. But her nerves were getting a hold of her as she began to panic.

“Relax Luz. You know Amity is crazy about you.” Willow said, standing in a beautiful light green dress.

Luz did some breathing exercises before sitting on a bed. “I know, but I really don’t want to mess this up. She’s the most amazing woman I have ever met. She makes me feel happy and complete in ways I never thought possible. I feel like I can do anything when I’m with her.”

“I know what you mean. That’s how Boscha makes me feel.” Willow said as she dreamily stared off in the distance. 

Luz smiled. Boscha and Willow have been married for two years and she was Willow’s maid of honor. Now it was her turn to calm Luz down.

“You will do fine. Amity loves you for you and that woman would go to the ends of the earth for you. Willow kissed her friend’s head. “Now go out there and marry that girl.”

Luz stood up and hugged her maid of honor. “Your right. Thanks Willow.”

“Anytime.” Willow said.

With Amity

Boscha was brushing her best friends hair standing in light black dress. 

“I don’t know Boscha. What if Luz decides that she doesn’t want deal with me anymore? What if she decided that my life is difficult to deal with and leaves?” Amity said, sitting on the chair in her wedding dress. She still couldn’t believe she was actually marrying Luz. 

Boscha just laughed as she continued brushing Amity’s hair. “Oh please. That girl didn’t know you were famous when she met you. And even when she did find out, she was just like ‘cool’ and treated you like a normal person. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so happy or talk about someone. That girl would fight anybody to protect you.” 

“But what if she finds someone new? What if she tells that she doesn’t need me as she found.” Amity was caught off by her friend.

“I’m going to stop you right there. That girl, that sweet, stubborn, quirky girl would rather go through a horror movie and then watch the exorcist, at night with the lights off, rather then leave you. And you know how much of a chicken she is.” Boscha said. (For those who don’t know, The Exorcist is one of, if not the scariest horror movie of all time.)

Amity smiled knowing her friend was right. Her soon to be wife was a huge scaredy cat, when it came to anything horror related. She lost track of how many times, she hid her face in Amity’s shirt, a pillow or behind a blanket. “What if I scare her off or embarrass myself?”

“Sweetie, that girl met your scary old-fashioned aunt and still continued to date you. If that didn’t scare her off, then nothing will. I think it’s safe to say, that Luz is staying with you forever.” Boscha finished brushing her friend’s hair. 

Leading her friend to a large standing mirror, Boscha attached the veil to her head, before fluffing it out. “You look gorgeous. Luz is one lucky girl.”

“I feel like the lucky one to be marrying her.” Amity said. “Hey bestie? Were you scared when you married Willow?” 

“Oh I was terrified.” Boscha said.

“How did you get over it?’ Asked Amity getting more and more nervous by the minute.

Her maid of honor chuckled. “As I recall, you mentally slapped me in the face, told me I was being paranoid for no reason and then told me about all the ways that Willow loved me and how she would never leave me. Now, I have been happily married to my little botanist for 2 years. You’ll be fine.”

Amity turned around and hugged her friend. “Thanks for always being there for me.”

Boscha hugged her back. “Anytime. Now let’s go and be there for your soon to be wife.”

In the chapel  
The chapel hall was packed with people sitting down waiting for the wedding to start. Amity and Luz’s family was in attendance including Luz’s aunt Eda, friends of theirs  
from Hexside and even a few of Amity’s college friends were also invited. Luz stood at the altar in her black tux rocking back and forth on her heels. Willow grabbed her arm and calmed her down, which stopped her rocking. Unfortunately, she was still so nervous that she ended up fidgeting with her hands. Her three bridesmaids from high school wore the same dress as Willow as they stood next to her.

Standing across from Luz was Amity’s maid of honor Boscha and her bridesmaids all dressed in the same light black dress. Every moment that passed made Luz more and more nervous. The wedding song began to play on the organ as everyone turned around and looked at Amity coming down the hall, led by her dad. One look at Amity and luz began to cry. She looked like an angel as she thought her soon to be wife could get any more beautiful. She dabbed her eyes and felt like the luckiest girl on the face of the earth. When they reached Luz, Amity’s father hugged and kissed her before sitting down. They looked at each other as Lilith began to officiate. Who knew she was licensed to officiate weddings.

“Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union Amity Blight and Luz Noceda. You know love is a fickle thing. It can shatter you completely, but it can also lift you up and complete you in ways you never knew. It can also bring two people together from completely different walks of life. What started out as rivalry blossomed into something beautiful from our very eyes. Through all the trials and tribulations that life has throwed at them, these two found a way to stay together.” Litlith said.

Luz and amity stared at each smiling.

“When Amity told me she started dating Luz, I had my doubts about whether this would work out. But now, as I stand before you officiating this wedding, I’m happy to say that I have never been happier to be wrong. I am told that both ladies have written their own vows, so I will now have them recite them.”

Luz pulled out a letter. “Amity, if someone had told me a few years ago, that I would marrying you, I would have told them nice joke, because I wouldn’t have believed it. A beautiful, popular girl like you, falling in love and agreeing to marry someone like me only happens in romance movies and television. The 24 hours that I wasn’t able to see you felt like I was being deprived of air.”

Amity began tear up as she wiped her eyes and sniffed.

“I couldn’t think of anything else to explain what you mean to me, so I’ll explain what you do to me. Your smile makes me light up. Your laugh is music to my ears and makes my heart race. Whenever I hold you, it warms my hole body. Kissing you causes my brain to short circuit. And when you talk to me, I feel like the most important person ever. You’re the love of my life and I can’t see myself with anyone else. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Luz finished her vows and looked at Amity.

Amity sniffed and wiped the tears from her face and from her eyes. “I love you too, Lulu.” She unfolded a piece of paper and began reading. “Luz, when you arrived at Hexside, I didn’t know what to make of you. You didn’t know who I was and you treated me like a normal person. You made me feel comfortable to be myself and show parts of me that I’ve never shown anyone and you didn’t judge me. When you did find out who I was, you still treated my like a normal person. I couldn’t get you out of my head. I have had girlfriends before but I didn’t know what love was until you came into my life. You were there when I came out to my family. You made me smile and laugh during times when I didn’t think it was possible. You’re the reason I get up in the morning. You tell me that your lucky to be dating me, but it’s the exact opposite. I’m lucky you chose me to be your wife.” I know I’m not very good at showing my true emotions but I will spend every day of my life showing you just how much I love you. You mean the world to me.”

This time it was Luz turn to start crying as she wiped away her tears. Even Lilith was dabbing her eyes. “That was so beautiful.” She cleared her throat.” Luz Noceda. do you take Amity Blight, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, from this day forward until death do you part?’ 

“I do.” Luz said.

“Amity Blight. do you take Luz Noceda, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, from this day forward until death do you part?”

“I do.” Amity said. 

“Do we have the rings?” Lilith asked.

A small young girl in a flower dress walked forward and presented the rings. Amity put the ring on Luz’s finger and Luz put the ring on Amity’s finger.

“Now if anybody has any objections on why these to should not be wed. Speak now or forever hold their peace.”

No one said anything. “Then by the power vested in me, by the state of California, (they never mentioned where in the human world Luz is from) I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride.” Lilith said. 

Luz cupped her new wife’s face and gave her a passionate kiss. Amity melted into the kiss as she wrapped her arm around her neck. The crowed erupted into applause as they celebrated the newly married couple. 

“I present to you, Ms. And Ms. Noceda-Blight.” Lilith said.

“I love you baby.” Said Luz

“I love you Lulu.” Amity said smiling. “Or should I say Ms. Noceda – Blight.” She put her arms around her new wife and gave her another passionate kiss.


	2. The reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception part of the wedding

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wukSQfbFEnI This is what Luz and Amity Slow dance too. 

The reception started a little less than ten minutes later. Everybody walked into the big dining room. 

“Wow.” Luz said.

“You can say that again, sweetie. This is better than I could have imagined.” Amity said. It was beautiful and exactly the way Luz and Amity wanted. Hi fashion and class mixed with comfort and style. So that everyone would feel comfortable no matter where they came from. Blue tablecloths with pink flowers covered the tables. Sterling silver plates and silverware was at every chair along with pink napkins. The plates were The glasses and wine glasses were engraved with A+L. With every few high class items, there was something quirky to balance it out., which resembled the couple to a tee. Numbers were placed on every table, as the married couple spent what felt like days getting the seating arrangement done on who would sit where. 

When planning the reception, Luz and amity agreed that they would each get one thing they wanted in the reception. For Luz, it was the different sized stars that were hung up on the roof and some on the table. For Amity, it was expensive candles in the wedding favors. The candles were infused with different oils, so it brought different smells and feelings as the candle burned. They had the same ones back in their apartment. Luz and Amity were walking around and pointing at various things and giggling.

“There’s the happy couple.” Said a woman walking up to Luz and Amity. 

“Laverne!” Amity said, giving her a big hug. “You have clearly out done yourself this time.”

“Yeah. Amity said you were good at what you did. But this is just incredible.” Luz said hugging Laverne.”

“Yeah I got a great team. This wasn’t easy as some people were a bit stubborn, but seeing your smiling faces made it all worth it.” Lavern said. Her phone buzzed. After checking it, she sighed and smiled at the married couple. “Apparently, there a little confusion on the order of dishes. A planners job is never done.”

“I do hope you’ll join us and have some food and cake when it arrives.” Amity said.

Laverne smiled. “Well, when it comes from miss Amity Blight. How could I refuse?” She hugged the two girls and walked away. 

A few moments later, Amity and Luz’s family walked up to them beaming with happiness. Mr. Blight smiled and nodded approvingly, which made Luz smile. She knew   
Amity’s father was a man of few words. Emira pulled Luz in for a big hug which surprised the Latino.

“Welcome to the family Luz.” Emira said.

“Thanks. Emira, it’s getting hard to breath.” Luz said.

“Oh sorry.” She let go, feeling a little embarrassed. 

“Yeah. I’m so happy for you and Mittens. I can’t wait to take you to all the best video game premiers and events.” Said Edrick, knowing how big a gamer Luz is. 

Amity blushed. 20 years old and she is still embarrassed by that nickname. “When are you going to stop using that nickname?” 

Edrick ruffled her hair, to which Amity immediately swatted his hand away. “I’m never going to stop using that nickname. I can’t wait for Luz to see her” Emira elbowed him in the ribs, cutting him off. She glared at him before mouthing ‘don’t ruin it.’

Amity began fixing her hair. “It took boscha 15 minutes to do my hair. Also you know only my wife is allowed to call me that.” Wife. She loved saying that. She was Luz’s wife. It just felt right to say that.

Mrs. Blight dabbed her eyes and hugged her daughter. She kissed her forehead and looked at Amity. “My little daughter is all grown up.” She turned to Luz and embraced her new daughter in law.” Welcome to the family, Luz. You take care of my daughter now.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Blight. I mean thank you Lacy.” Luz still wasn’t used to calling Mrs. Blight by her first name, even she gave Luz permission. “I will, but it still won’t replace a mother’s care.”

Lacy smiled. “She’s a smart girl. Don’t lose her Amity.” 

Amity blushed at the comment before hiding her embarrassment. Luz giggled and kissed her wife’s cheek. Camilla dabbed her eyes looking at the married couple. “I am so happy for you both. Your vows made me a crying mess.” She turned to her green haired daughter in law. “Welcome to family sweetie. You take care of my Luz now. And if you ever need anything, you just let me know.” 

“Thank you, Camilla.” Luz is lucky to have you for a mom.” Amity said.

“Well were going to walk around and find out table. We will se you later.” Emira hugged the couple as the group walked away to take a look at the venue. 

As the couple walked around, they were hugged and congratulated on tying the knot and getting married, along with compliments on Amity’s dress. They were asked questions on how they chose the venue and the inclusion of different things in the reception. Most of them were about the paper stars as they did not go with the theme and just seemed out of place. Amity explained about the deal they and her wife’s love of stars. There was loud scream as Amity and Luz turned around and saw their maid’s of honor and bridesmaids coming towards them.

“Oh my god. I was a bridesmaid and I still can’t believe it you got married. I’m so happy.” Said a blue haired girl who was one of Amity’s bridesmaids. 

“She’s right. Me and Taylor couldn’t stop crying.” Said another one of Amity’s bridesmaid.

“Your vows were the cutest thing ever. I don’t think there was a dry eye during that entire ceremony.” Said one of Luz’s bridesmaids.

“Let me see the ring. Let me see the ring.” Said one Luz’s bridesmaids.

Luz laughed as she watched her friend Tammy bounce up and down with excitement. Luz and Amity happily showed their weddings rings. The band was white with the words together forever, engraved around it. The diamond in the center sparkled as the band around it was looped.

Boscha whistled. “Oh my god, that is beautiful. What does engraving say?”

“Together forever.” Answered Luz. She gave her new wife a kiss.

“I’m so glad Boscha gave me waterproof mascara because I can’t stop crying.” Said Kaylee, one of Luz’s bridesmaids.

“Well be prepared to laugh as we have the toasts coming up. Aka, Me and Willow get to embarrass and say stories about the happy couple.” Bosha said, causing Amity to groan. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to embarrass you guys to much.

Willow put her arm around her wife and kissed her cheek. The fact that even in heels, she had stand on her toes to do it, made it even more cute. “I am so happy for you both. Being your maid of honor Luz is one of the best things I have ever done.”

“I am so glad you guys could come. Really. You’re the best friends I could ask for.” Luz said, holding her wife’s hand.

“I agree with my wife. God, I’m never going to get tired of saying that. Your my wife.” Amity said.

Luz gave her wife a passionate kiss. “And your my wife” 

The group just stood there talking about their experiences leading up to the wedding. Their experiences with dress shopping, how they coped with their nerves and joked about how much of a nervous wreck Luz was during the 24 hours she couldn’t see Amity. A voice soon interrupted their conversation.

“Ok, everyone. It’s time for the parent daughter dance. Then the happy couple will have their dance as a married couple with a song they requested.” A guy said into a mic. 

The group dispersed as Amity head to the dance floor where her father was waiting. As the music played, she wrapped her arms around him and smiled. Even after all these years and surprises, she was still his little girl. Even after she came out and told her family that she was dating someone who wasn’t rich or influential as her family. She was still his little baby girl and that brought her so much comfort and love.

Once the song ended, Amity and her father left the dance floor as Luz and her mom took the floor. Their song was in Spanish and it was one that Luz grew up with. Halfway through the dance, Camilla kissed her daughters forehead. Soon, the song ended and Amity met her wife on the dance floor. Their song started and the two embraced each other with all the love in world. It wasn’t something that you would normally slow dance too, but it was their song. And they didn’t care. As they danced to their favorite song, the two stared into each other’s eyes and shared a gentle and passionate kiss.

“I love you Amity.’ Luz said.

“I love you too Luz.” Amity said.

After the song ended, the headed to their table and sat down next to their maid of honor and bridesmaids. Boscha stood up and tapped her glass to get everyone’s attention.

“So before I embarrass these two, I want to propose a toast to Amity and Luz. I wish them all the happiness and love in the world, and I know that whatever they do and wherever they go, they will do it together. If you ever want to know what soul mates look like, look at Luz and Amity because they are the definition of soul mates. Congratulations, you guys.” She raised her glass, as everybody followed suit. 

“Okay. So, with that out of the way, it’s time to embarrass Amity. So, I have known Amity since elementary school and when she put’s her mind to something, she commits 100 percent and one those times was trying to impress Luz. I am not going to tell that story because Amity would kill me. Like Amity said in her vow’s, Luz had no idea who Amity was. She told me that one day and I’m like, ‘are you sure she’s not joking or teasing?’ And she said I’m sure. She treated me like a normal person. Fast forward to when Luz found out that Amity’s family is rich, she told me that all she said was ‘cool,’ and kept treating me like another person. She then told me with this big goofy grin, ‘I’m going to marry her someday.’ This girl thought and daydreamed more about Luz in high school than she did actual schoolwork. And that’s saying something, because she’s a straight A, B student.

Everybody laughed, including Luz who kissed her blushing bride’s face.

“Since I can’t tell the time she tried to impress Luz, let tell you about the time Luz came back from France.” 

Amity’s face went beet red as she realized the story Boscha was about to tell. She groaned in embarrassment.

“So many of you may not know, but Luz has family in France. She and her mom went to France for a month to visit family members Luz didn’t even know. In France, they kiss each other each other on the cheek as a sign of friendship. Not actually on the cheek, they put their cheeks together and make kissing noises. Luz and Amity were still friends at this point and texted every day. So when Luz came back, she kissed me and Amity before heading to class. She didn’t even kiss her and this girl is blushing like a tomato. So for like the rest of the day, Amity’s face is pure red and she can’t think straight. But in the end, she did get the girl and I couldn’t be happier.” Boscha sat down and hugged her best friend.

Willow stood up to give her speech. “I’ll try not to be as embarrassing as my wife was. So, Luz has changed my life in more ways than one. For example, she convinced me to follow my dreams and study botany in college.” She raised her drink. “To Luz and Amity. May their marriage be filled with nothing but love, happiness and compassion. Luz also told me that she and Amity wanted to start a family and adopt a baby. I have no doubt that they will be the best parents in the world.” Everyone raised their glasses.

“I have so many stories about Luz and Amity in high school. One day, Amity had this horrible haircut. There was spots missing and some parts were longer and some parts shorter and it was a complete mess. Amity was getting bullied and ended up crying in a corner with her head in her arms and her hoodie covering her head. When Luz saw her crying, she immediately hugged her and tried to console her. So when she finally revealed what had happened, Luz just stood there and said ‘oh.’ She tells her that she’ll be right back. So she goes into a bathroom and purposefully gives herself crappy terrible haircut to match Amity’s.”

Gasps escaped from the crowd as Willow continued her speech. “When she went back to Amity, she pulled down her hoodie and made Amity laugh. When asked why she did that, Luz said people are ready laugh at me for being sort of an outcast and being the new kid. Amity didn’t deserve to be ridiculed like that, so they will go through this together. She bullied even more because of that and got severe crap from her mom when she home. Luz told me that she would do that again in a heartbeat if she had the choice. Another time, Amity lost a necklace that she got for her birthday. She freaked out and was worried on how her family would react, because it was a family heirloom. Luz being the great girlfriend that she is, spent hours coming the school and rooting through the lost and found, until she found it. Once she gave it back to Amity, she kissed her cheek.” She chuckled. “I guess my speech was a lot more hopeful and sweeter than my wife’s. But the point is, Luz would do anything for Amity and vice versa. They are perfect for each other and I am so glad they tied the knot.” 

Amity smiled as she looked at her new wife. She remembered the look on Luz’s face when she cut her hair. How she felt when Luz told her what she went through to get her necklace back. She gave her wife a kiss on the cheek and nuzzled her head in the crook of Luz’s neck.


	3. The Banquet

Luz wrapped her arm around her new wife and rubbed her arm as Amity nuzzled deeper into the Latina's neck. They sat at their table, wrapped in each other's arms as they looked at the scene before them. Everybody was getting along. The room filled with the sound of talking and laughing. When Luz and Amity were making the guest list and the seating arrangement, Amity was worried that no one would get along or having nothing to talk about due to her and her wife being from different walks of life.

Luz must have known what the Blight was thinking and kissed her head. "Look, everybody is getting along great."

"They are," Amity said. "But what if the dishes get messed up, or they come out of order?"

"That's what Laverne is for honey," The Latina said. "Plus, from what you told me and from what I know about her, she would rather have them remake it than send out a dish wrong."

"I know. I'm just worried that something's going to go wrong." Amity began playing with her hair.

"Everything is going to be fine," Luz said, kissing her green-haired wife's cheek.

"You should listen to her, Amity," Boscha said. "It's your wedding, and you hired a great wedding planner. Just relax and enjoy your and Luz's special day."

"Your right. I need to stop worrying and enjoy the day." Amity hugged her best friend. "Thanks, Boscha."

"Anytime," Boscha said.

Laverne made her way to the happy couple's table. "So, the first meal is almost ready to be served, and the cake has arrived. They are setting it up now."

"Thank you," Luz said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Anytime. I'm going to take a final look at the food, and then I'll join you." Laverne waved goodbye and walked towards the kitchen.

"Speaking of food, what kind of dishes did you guys decide on?" Asked Tammy.

"We wanted to go continue the theme of combining both our worlds," Luz said. "Amity's favorite type of food is Greek, and my favorite type is Latin American cuisine. We both agreed on an appetizer. Amity chose one entrée, and I chose the other one."

"Aww, that's cute," Taylor said.

"I just hope people like the food," Amity said.

Luz squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. The green-haired woman looked into her lover's brown eyes and knew everything was going to be okay. She cupped the Latina's cheek and gave her a gentle, passionate kiss.

"Ahh, much better," Amity said, giggling.

The first course came out 10 minutes later. Pieces of toasted garlic bread were covered with different toppings. Some had tomato and basil while others had pulled pork and feta on them. One resembled a melt, with tomatoes and basil. Sparkling cider, water, and soda were poured into the etched glasses.

"Bruschetta, huh?" Asked Tammy

"Amity and I make these all the time at our apartment," Luz said, picking up a Bruschetta melt and eating it.

"Luz, what about your lactose intolerance?" Asked Taylor.

"One, everything served today is dairy-free, even the cake. And two, I took my lactose pills today."

"Where's Laverne?" Asked Amity. "She said she would be here. The servers even set a spot for her."

As if on cue, Laverne pulled up the table with a chair and sat down. "Sorry, I'm late. It took a while to a find a chair that wasn't in use."

"I'm so glad you could make it," Amity said, beaming.

"It's rare when a bride asks her wedding planner to eat with them. I'm definitely not going to pass this opportunity up." The wedding planner stretched a little. "Oh my god, my feet are killing me."

Luz chuckled. "Have some bruschetta. You'll feel better."

The Latina fed her new wife a piece of bruschetta which Amity happily accepted. Her gold eyes are flickering with love and delight. Luz ate another one, letting out a small mmh in joy and booped the Blight's nose, making the grown woman giggle.

"I love you Lulu," Amity said.

"I love you too, Ami," Luz said, giving her a kiss.

"Seriously. Could you guys get any cuter?" Asked Keya, one of Luz's bridesmaids.

"Actually, yes. Whenever Luz puts her cat hoodie on, she will put the ears up and meow." Amity said.

"Hey, honey," The Latina said. Amity looked at her wife. Luz put her hands up to form paws. "Meow."

The green-haired woman blushed a deep red, causing the Latina to laugh and kiss her cheek. Even after 6 years together, seeing her green-haired lover blush always made Luz smile. She thought Amity was so cute when she blushed. The appetizer course ended a few minutes later as the servers collected the plates.

"I see a lot of empty plates." Luz teased, making Amity smile and roll her eyes.

The next course came a few moments later, causing oohs and ahhh to fill the room.

"So, what is this called Amity?" Asked Taylor, looking at the dish curiously.

"It's a Greek dish called Moussaka," Amity said, digging into the dish. "It's an oven-baked casserole of layered eggplant and spiced meat filling topped with a creamy béchamel sauce."

"What's a béchamel sauce?" Asked Jordan.

"It's a sauce made of butter and flour that has been cooked together, along with milk, with just a bit of seasoning." The Blight took a bite of the dish and sighed contently as she leaned back in her chair.

"This is amazing." Said Jordan.

"I couldn't agree more. I'm not a big fan of eggplant, but this is good." Said Cat, one of Amity's bridesmaids.

"I miss Greece. Such a lovely place." Laverne said wistfully.

Amity looked at her wedding planner with surprise. "You've been to Greece too?"

The planner nodded. "Two years ago. My friends and I saved up for years."

"Speaking of travel, where are you guys going on your honeymoon? Last I heard, you guys were still deciding." Willow said, taking another bite of her dish.

"We are going to Sydney, Australia for two weeks. Staying at a fancy hotel." Said Amity.

"Really? Why, Sydney?" Laverne asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"It's been a place we've wanted to go to for a while. This seemed like the best time." The Blight squeezed her wife's hand.

"What do you guys planning on doing there?" Cat asked.

"I promised Amity we would go to the Sydney Opera House and see an opera. Maybe a play as well. We are also going to try some of the restaurants there and walk on the beach." Luz said, earning a kiss on the cheek from her green-haired wife.

"There's also some art museums Luz wants to see." Amity said.

The Blight finished her dish and put the silverware on the plate. Leaning back in her chair, she let out a happy sigh and looked at the other people at the table still eating.

"Amity, did you even breath when you ate the dish?" Teased Jordan.

A small embarrassed blush appeared on the green-haired woman's face. "Yes, I did. Moussaka is one of the dishes where I have a hard time controlling myself around it."

"We can see that."

Amity's blush grew more noticeable as she groaned in embarrassment. The Latina giggled and wrapped her arm around her new wife before kissing her head. Even when she is devouring food at her own wedding, Luz thought Amity was the cutest thing ever. Soon the second course was over as the servers took the plates back to the kitchen, coming out moments later with the third and last course. Luz's eyes grew to the size of her dinner plate as she stared at her dish.

"What is this called again, Luz?" Keya asked.

"They're called tamales," Luz said, already cutting up hers up. "It's made of masa dough. The dough is filled and then wrapped in corn husks or banana leaves before being steamed. You can fill them with many different things, but these are filled with pork, cheese, and veggies. The sauce on top is a traditional red chili."

Luz took a bite of the tamale and leaned back in her chair, sighing happily as the flavors danced in her mouth. They were not as good as her mom's as Camilla had a secret family recipe for tamales, but they were great. Tammy looked at the dish curiously, like it was a puzzle she was trying to solve. After looking at it for a few more moments, she took a bite and froze as her eyes grew wide.

"What do you think, honey? Is it authentic?" Amity asked, knowing how much her wife hated fake authentic Mexican and Latin American food.

"The chefs did their homework. This is 100% authentic." Luz took another bite, letting out a small mmmh. "There's the nuttiness you get when you make Masa from scratch, and it's actually made with masa dough and not corn flour. The spices are great, and the pork is cooked excellently. The chili sauce is also authentic."

Within a few minutes, Luz had polished off her tamale, putting her fork down. Amity cupped her wife's cheek and pulled her in a for a gentle kiss. When they pulled away, Luz flashed her a goofy grin, making the Blight's heart soar. "Your lips taste like chili sauce."

"Your such a dork," Amity said, smiling.

"I'm your dork."

"Yes, you are." Amity pulled Luz in for another kiss.

Luz interlaced their fingers and kissed her lover's hand. Neither woman could believe that the reception was going this well or that everyone was getting along great. There was no arguing, cold stares, or silence; only the sound of laughter and talking. She felt her lover squeeze her hand, making the Latina smile and squeeze back. It had been only an hour since the ceremony, and Luz still couldn't believe she actually married Amity. She felt like the happiest person in the world.

"You've got something on your face Ammy," Luz said as Amity finished her tamale. The green-haired woman blushed and reached for her napkin.

"Here, I got it." Luz planted a small kiss on the green haired woman's lips. "Got it."

"You're so cheesy," Amity said, giggling.

"Yeah, but you love it," Luz said.

Amity rolled her eyes and kissed the Latina's cheek. The third course ended twenty minutes later as the servers collected the empty plates and went into the kitchen. Laverne's phone buzzed a few moments later, and after checking it, she got up and walked over to the DJ. He nodded and made his way over to the stage, tapping on the microphone a few times.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen, I have just received word that the cake is ready. Ms. and Ms. Noceda – Blight, if you would please escort us there along with your wedding party."

Luz and Amity got up from the table and made their way to the other hall where the cake was being displayed, being quickly followed by Boscha, Willow, and the rest of their bridesmaids. Once they were far enough ahead, the DJ spoke again.

"Everybody else, please calmly and orderly make your way to the other hall for some wedding cake. And in case any of you are thinking of tasting the cake before it is cut, I have it on good information that Amity and her siblings will kill you if you do that."

The rest of the guests got up and followed the wedding party into the other hall to continue the night.


	4. The cake

"Oh my god. This cake looks amazing." Amity said.

A beautiful three-tiered wedding cake sat on the table in front of the couple. Since Azura was a massive part of Luz and Amity's lives and how they got together, they decided to have an Azura cake. Navy blue fondant covered the first tier depicting Azura and Hecate's witches duel in the Bog of Immediate Regret. Trees, small patches of land, and small bodies of water decorated the outside. The second tier was covered in purple fondant and separated into the six books in the series, with a strip of different colored fondant separating each book. Hand-cut letters spelled out The Good Witch Azura. On top of the tier was a white scroll with a red ribbon.

Azura's cat familiar was laying on the cake base, across from Hecate's raven familiar. The last tier was Amity's favorite. Azura, on one knee proposing to Hecate in a gazebo, which was where Luz proposed to Amity. Spell names were piped around the cake. Even though the ship had never got engaged in the series, it was an essential part of the newlyweds. Until a few hours ago, the day Amity got engaged was the happiest day of her life. On top of the cake was Luz and Amity in their wedding dress and tux.

"This is signally the coolest thing I have ever seen." The Latina said.

"I almost don't want to cut it. It's so awesome." Amity said.

Luz kissed her wife's cheek. "I couldn't agree more. But it's nowhere as amazing as my new wife."

A warm blush formed on Blight's face. "Right back at you, honey."

Boscha and the rest of the wedding party walked up moments later, and when they saw the cake, a collective gasp came from the group. "Oh my gosh, that's amazing," Boscha said. "Willow, look at the detail."

"This is Luz and Amity on a cake." Said Willow.

"I've never read Azura before, but this is beautiful," Keya said. As she looked at the rest of the cake, her eyes landed on the cat. "It's adorable."

"Look at the tiny gazebo." Said Taylor. "It's so cute."

Amity walked over and gave the baker a big hug. "Thank you so much. This cake is perfect."

"What was the hardest part?" The Latina asked.

The baker pointed to the cat. "That stupid cat. It took me two tries to get the shape right, and then the fondant kept cracking. Then again, animals and figures have never been my strong suit. Eventually, I had to put my pride aside and hand the raven off to one of my assistants."

"Wait, you did this all by yourself?" Keya asked.

"Oh god, no." The baker said, chuckling. "This would be a nightmare to do alone. I had a small team help me, and even then, it was a challenge."

Tammy whistled. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a business card with you, right?"

The baker dug into her pocket and pulled out a business card before handing it to Tammy. "Thanks." Tammy looked at the name on the card. "Sugar Bomb Bakery. I love that name."

"Thank you." Said the baker.

A few moments later, the rest of the guests walked in. Ooohs and ahhs filled the room as the guests admired the cake. Several people took photos of the cake, and some pictures were taken of the baker next to her creation. Out of the entire cake, it was the tiny animals that were the most popular.

"Now, all we need is the photographer," Amity said, looking around for their cameraman. "Which is where exactly?"

As if on cue, a young man appeared, a camera hanging around his neck. After taking another picture of the cake, he walked up to the couple and showed the photos he took so far. Amity being walked down the aisle. Luz and Amity at the altar. The kiss that sealed their marriage. Their first dance as a married couple, the dance with their parents and a few of the cake.

Amity's eyes lit up. "Oh my god. These are amazing."

"How did you get such beautiful pictures?" Luz asked.

"Lots of practice." The man said.

"Well, let's cut this cake," Luz said. "I can't wait to taste it."

Luz grabbed Amity's hand and then grabbed the knife, cutting a piece of the cake. As they did that, the photographer took a picture. After lifting the piece, the newlyweds put it on a plate, revealing a yellow vanilla cake with white buttercream. Grabbing two forks, Luz and Amity fed each other a bite of cake. Both girls giggled, and they let out a small mmh as the flavors danced in their mouths. After the first slice had been cut, Caterers began cutting slices of cake and setting them on the table, with Luz, Boscha, and the rest of the wedding party got their plates moments later. "Oh my god. This cake is so good." Willow said.

"I know who to go to next time I want a cake," Boscha said, taking another bite.

"I still can't believe this is dairy-free," Said Kaya, one of Amity's bridesmaids.

"I know. It's a shame Viney got stuck at work," Emira said. "She was so looking forward to this. Hey sis, you wouldn't mind if I took some home, right?"

"No, I don't mind at all," Amity said, taking another bite of the cake.

"This is one of the best cakes I've ever had." Said Katy, one of Luz's bridesmaids. "Seriously, I can't stop eating it."

"I can tell by the way you already finished your piece," Tammy said teasingly.

A warm blushed appeared on Katy's face. "I like cake." She put her plate on the counter and went for a second slice, only for her hand to be slapped away by Amity.

"Everybody hasn't gotten a slice yet," Amity said.

Katy rubbed her injured hand. "Okay."

Soon the number of plates on the table dwindled as all the guests got a piece. A mixture of mmhs, this is amazing and so good. Several hands were slapped away by Amity when people tried to take two plates at once. Emira walked up to the baker giving several guests her business card. "So you're the one who made this amazing cake."

"With a talented team behind me, yes." She said. "Some of the detail work was done by one of my bakers."

"My anniversary is coming up in a few weeks, and I want to surprise my wife with a cake," Emira said. "If your schedule is free, I would like to order one."

The baker pulled out her phone and checked her schedule. "I got a cake in due in a week, but after that I'm free. Yeah, we can do that." She put her phone away and handed Emira a business card. "We can set up a meeting in a few days and discuss what you want."

"That sounds awesome. Thank you." Emira tucked her hair behind her ear. "Also, if a woman named Viney calls and asks for a for our anniversary, can you tell her your booked?"

The baker let out a small laugh. "We get asked that more than you think, so we got you covered."

"Thanks again," Emira said, hugging her.

"I think it's time we cut another section of the cake," Luz said, her arm wrapped around her wife.

"Let's try one of the books." Said Amity. "Wow. That's something I never thought I'd say."

Luz and Amity cut the first book and put it on a plate, a chocolate cake with salted caramel buttercream. "I've always wanted to eat a book," Luz said.

Amity rolled her eyes and smiled. Even after being together for six years, Luz's dorky and cheesiness still made her smile. Amity gave her a small kiss. "God, your such a dork."

"Yeah, but that's one of the things you love about me," Luz said.

"That's true." Said Amity, feeding Luz another bite of cake. "How is it?"

Luz nodded and covered her mouth. "Amazing."

After Luz cut herself another small piece of cake, Amity took a bite and closed her eyes, letting out an audible mmhm, this one louder than the first. "I'd never thought I'd say this, but this book is delicious."

"What are you gonna do with the excess cake?" Boscha asked.

"Our parents are getting some. Em and Ed are getting some, and top tier is coming with us." Amity said. "But that would still leave a good part of the cake left. Do you girls want to take some home?"

Kayla stares at Amity, shocked. "You're going to some of the cake?"

"Yeah, why not."

"I will happily take you up on that offer." Said Tammy. "This is the best cake ever."

"Yeah, I think we can fit a few slices of cake back home," Willow said. "That is if we don't eat them all before we get back home."

Boscha kissed her wife's cheek, who in return kissed her on the lips. Like with the first layer, once the cake was served, Boscha and the rest of the wedding party got a piece. Luz scooped some of the buttercream on her finger and booped Amity's nose. After the moment of shock wore off, Amity did the same thing and booped Luz, covering the tip of her nose in buttercream.

"Could you guys get any cuter?" Taylor asked. "I'm gonna die of cuteness."

"Yes, they can get a lot cuter. I've seen it." Kaya said, taking another bite of the cake.

Amity wiped the buttercream off their noses before giving Luz a kiss, both women smiling like crazy as the second layer was being plated. Soon everyone was happily enjoying another section of the cake, and some of the guests were having seconds. Taylor let out a small sigh and picked at her cake, trying to keep it silent, but unfortunately, Kaya heard it.

"Everything okay, Taylor?" Kaya asked.

"Yeah, it's just, this is my second time as a bridesmaid." Taylor said, a little sad and embarrassed. "Luz just married Amity. Boscha is married to Willow; Kaya has Francis, and Tammy has Samantha. I'm just a little lonely and wondering when I'm going to meet someone. I'm sorry. It's Luzw452 and Amity's special day, and I'm here groaning."

"It's okay. It's natural to feel like that." Luz said.

"You'll find someone that will complete you, but you can't force it," Tammy said. "Samantha was dating someone when I met her and she hated me."

"Besides, I'm glad you said something girl." Said the Bight. "I would have felt bad if I saw you looking sad, because I would start thinking you didn't like the wedding."

Tammy smiled. "Thanks, girls."

"Anytime, girl." The Blight said. She checked the time then turned to her wife. "Hey, I need to talk to Laverne about setting aside some cake. I'll be right back." She gave Luz a kiss and walked away. It didn't take long for Amity to find their wedding planner and walked over to the drinks table. "Hey, Laverne."

"Oh, Amity. I was just about to come to get you." Laverne said.

"Is the present ready?"

Laverne nodded. "It arrived a few minutes ago."

"Great. Also, can you tell the caterers that my wedding party is allowed to take some cake home? Figured if you told them, they would listen to you, and it wouldn't sound like a whiny bride."

"Sure. I'll let the caterers know."

"Thanks, Laverne. Your the best." Amity gave her a hug and walked back to her wife.

"Everything good?" Luz asked, wrapping her arm around her green haired wife's shoulder.

"Yep. I'm not leaving your side for the rest of the night." Amity put her head on Luz's shoulder. "I love you, Luz."

"I love you too, Amity," Luz said.


End file.
